PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 2007/115615 describes a navigation system for a motor vehicle, the navigation system including a motor vehicle, a server spatially separated from the motor vehicle and a wireless communication connection between the server and the motor vehicle for the time-staggered transmission of a first item of navigation information and at least of a second item of navigation information from the server to the motor vehicle, and satellite images being used as visual map information.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 875 730 and German Published Patent Application No. 698 15 940 describe a map information display device for use in a vehicle navigation device having a data conversion device for recording points of map data according to a map from a viewpoint through a viewing line originating from the viewpoint and having an angle of depression with respect to the plane of the map, and for perspectively projecting the points of the map data onto a viewing plane, which is fixed perpendicularly to the viewing line and has a predefined distance from the viewpoint in order to generate map display data. This produces a bird's eye view of a surrounding area. A navigation system having a bird's eye view of a surrounding area is also described in French Published Patent Application No. 2 634 707 as well as in the periodical autoconnect 2005, Vereinigte Motor-Verlage GmbH & Co. KG, Leuschnerstr. 1, 70174 Stuttgart, Germany, pages 18 and 21.